


Falling For You

by stuffybuny



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffybuny/pseuds/stuffybuny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far, it's kind of like a getting together story and how they fall in love + some fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a friend [they don't have an ao3 account]  
> You can also find this on wattpad  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/49837239-falling-for-you-phanfic

**Phil’s POV**

Hello, my name is Phil Lester, and this is the story of how I fell in love with my best friend

It all started one day where I was looking at my facebook and I noticed something weird. This one guy was just stalking me, creating an atrocious amount of notifications. Dan Howell. That was his name. I decided to start viewing his page. Who was this fellow filling my notifications? So I checked his page and, wow, this guy was really attractive...

Not like that! I-I mean...he must be good with the ladies, yeah? ...yeah  
Maybe I’ll just message him or something...  
So I did, I simply said,  
**Phil:** Hey, I’ve seen that you like my page?  
A few hours later he replied  
**Dan:** Oh! I didn’t think you would actually message me!  
Yeah, I love video games and and anime  
**Phil:** Looks like I’m your guy, as in like friends way, yeah?  
**Dan:** haha yeah, I guess so  
**Phil:** So what else do you like to do  
_(Phil what are you doing omg I’m so awkward help)_  
**Dan:** Well I’m going to university, not that I like it, but yeah  
**Phil:** oh, I’ve already graduated  
**Dan** : oh really? I wish I could graduate already, it’s sooooooooooo boring I hate it!  
**Phil:** lol yeah, it sucks but it’s good to get an education  
_(what’s wrong with me I sound like an old person, like, gee thanks mum)_  
**Dan:** Yeah I guess…  
well I’ve got to get going, nice talking to you though  
**Phil:** oh, bye

I closed facebook, regretting everything. _WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT PHIL???_  
Feeling like an absolute idiot, I looked at the clock to see that it was almost midnight, so I decided to go to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to see Dan explode my notifications again, this time I wasn’t annoyed, I just smiled like a retarded duck, I decided to shoot him a message

**Phil:** Hey Dan, thanks for the spam as always, lol, anyway have fun at your university today!  
_(I sound like a mum today, WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME)_  
A few hours later Phil finally got a message back from Dan  
**Dan:** oh, hello, sorry, I was in class  
**Phil:** oh, that’s fine! Ttyl? I’m guessing this is your lunch break  
**Dan:** oh, no it’s fine  
we can talk  
my next class isn’t for a while  
**Phil:** oh really, that’s great!  
_(Should I send a smile emoji or not, you know why not)_  
**Phil:** :)  
**Dan:** :)  
_(HE SENT ONE BACK, ARE WE FRIENDS NOW! HELP ME!)_  
**Phil:** What’s your next class?  
**Dan:** honestly, I don’t really know, I barely pay attention anyways  
Something to do with English or language or something  
**Phil:** Lol, when I was going to university, I barely knew what I was eating for lunch because I never pay that much attention to anything I do really  
**Dan:** I wish I was home watching Attack on Titan it’s on Netflix finally  
**Phil:** You watched AoT?  
I was so happy when I saw it on Netflix, I’ve watched all of it in, like 12 hours  
**Dan:** Yeah I love it, hey we have something in common  
:)  
_(HE SENT A SMILE EMOJI OMG!)_  
**Phil:** I’ve rewatched it so many times, you don’t even know  
**Dan:** haha same, bet I’ve rewatched it more than you!  
**Phil:** I swear I’ve watched it so much I can repeat all the lines  
including the OVA’s  
I bet I could even say it in japanese lol  
**Dan:** HA! Doubt it!  
anyway, let’s not argue  
what games do you play?  
And how much do you really like lions anyway?  
I know it’s a weird question, just wondering.  
**Phil:** Well, uh, I love lions, so don’t make fun of them around me  
and I like playing the Mario games, I can’t wait for the new ones to come out next year!  
**Dan:** YES! The new Mario Kart has way better graphics, AND A NICE LOOKING FONT!  
**Phil:** haha, yeah  
**Dan:** I thought I was the only font freak!  
**Phil:** I guess not! haha  
font is important  
**Dan:** Very, font is basically everything in marketing  
Don’t mind me, I’m just a nerdy font freak  
oh, well I’ve got to get going, class is starting soon  
**Phil:** Make sure to study hard!  
_(WHAT WAS THAT PHIL! I SOUND LIKE A CREEPY AUNT!)_  
Dan: haha sure, alright mum  
_(It’s official I’m getting old…)_  
Phil: haha bye Dan!

 

**Dan’s POV**

One of my favorite youtubers HAS MESSAGED ME!!!! I think we can be considered internet friends by now, quite proud of myself, stalking is always the answer! Anyway we were having one of our skype calls as we normally do and out of the blue Phil brought up:  
“Hey you should make a youtube channel too”  
“No no no, I could never, I’m not entertaining at all”  
he mumbled something like  
“Well you have that beautiful face and that’s entertaining”  
I don’t think he said that though, that would be crazy.  
“huh? What?”  
“Oh nothing, but really you’ll learn as you go along, just make up funny things, talk about your life and all, just give it a try”  
“I don’t know Phil, will I be good enough”  
“How do you know without trying?”  
Those words, THOSE WORDS, they inspired me, you know maybe I had a shot, maybe I had the power to make others where a smile because I put it upon their faces! Many of my other friends have asked me the same question, but this time, I think I should go for it. I haven’t started University yet so I have some time to start it out and get settled with it.This won’t be so bad, in fact I’m pretty sure it’ll be great!

**Phil’s POV**

We spoke daily to each other, and it was great! He even started a youtube channel after I talked him into it, he called it danisnotonfire, and I was AmazingPhil! One day he asked:

**Dan:** Hey I’m coming by your area soon, do you want to meet up in the town square?  
**Phil:** oh really? Yeah sure  
**Dan:** Oh cool, what time should we meet up?  
**Phil:** I’m free around 6:30 pm, is that ok?  
**Dan:** Sounds great! See you there  
**Phil:** You as well!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I got to meet this guy behind the screen! I hurried and made sure I looked okay. I easily got a taxi and went straight to the town square, it was 6:20 pm and I was bursting with happiness, I looked left to right sometimes to check if he was here.

6:35 pm. Will he come yet?

6:37 pm. I started thinking it was a prank before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

“Phil?” someone called out

I turned around to see this guy with the longest fringe, brown eyes, and somewhat tan skin. I knew exactly who it was. He was surprisingly tall, taller than me in fact, and I’m nearly 183 centimeters!

“DAN! You made it” I exclaimed out of joy!

“He-ey Phil!” Dan was kinda antsy and awkward, but it was cute, I’m allowed to say that right? I’m older than him…

“Well, uh...it’s nice you finally meet you!”

“You too!”

“uh…”

I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck and looked away. What was I supposed to say?

Dan looks really attractive in person…

And now by this time I’m just awkwardly staring at the tall, attractive guy, while said guy decides the ground is very interesting.

But then he looks back up.

His beautiful brown eyes lock with my blue ones.

**Dan's POV**

My name is Dan Howell and I could drown in those eyes…

I had just met Phil Lester, the guy I’ve been talking to online. I found him to be rather attractive, more like adorable actually.

He’s looks even more adorable in person.

He’s shorter than me by about 3 centimeters, but then again, not many people are as tall as me. He has nearly the same hairstyle as me, and has pale skin.

I...didn’t know what to say to him. It soon became...really awkward. Wow the ground is really interesting isn’t it?

No, no, you were wrong. You were sooo wrong.

I looked up, right into those blue eyes...Those were much more interesting.

They were so beautiful...I just couldn’t look away, but it seemed he was staring right back…

I wanted to kiss him senseless. That’s not strange, right? I made sure to wear proper attire, Phil liked plaid so of course I wore a plaid flannel, we almost matched!

“So, Dan, where do you want to go”

oh his voice makes my heart flutter

“Oh anywhere will do”

“How about that coffee shop around the corner, it’s nice over there”

“Oh yeah that sounds fun” being the awkward mess I am, when tried to walk towards him, then I tripped and fell right onto him, he caught my shoulders

“Oh watch out Dan”  he chuckled “I guess you could say you fell for me haha” well, in both ways he was right my eyes widened 3 times than it’s normal size, I could feel my face turning into a tomato,I played along and let out a laugh

“I guess you could say that. I’ve fallen for you Phil. Quite literally in fact.” We both laughed, it was perfect. Phil looked at me, for some reason, he still didn’t let go, he stared into my eyes as I stared into his beautiful blue eyes, oh they were just gorgeous, and absolutely stunning, I didn’t want this moment to end but then I felt him loosen his grip

**Phil’s POV**

So Dan and I just sorta stared at each other.

I decided to finally say something.

“So, Dan, where do you want to go?”

“Oh, anywhere will do”

“How about that coffee shop around the corner, it’s nice over there”

“Oh yeah that sounds fun”

Dan started walking toward the shop

He tripped

And fell right into my arms. I caught him by the shoulders just in time, but I didn’t want to let go, my body refused to,  so I stood there with his shoulders cradled in my hands and stared into his beautiful brown eyes.

“Oh watch out Dan” I laughed a little, “I guess I could say you fell for me haha”

Oh shit what did I just say

My eyes widened and you could see Dan’s face slowly turning red his eyes widening bigger and bigger, and I’m pretty my face was no different than his.

Dan let out a chuckle, “I guess you could say that. I’ve fallen for you Phil. Quite literally in fact.”

We both started laughing.

I loved Dan’s laugh. Still I didn’t let go of him. Dan’s eyes they- they were beautiful, I could look into them all day, another universe just within those eyes of his, before I knew it, we both stopped laughing and just looked into the other’s world, looked into each other’s eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not done

**Dan’s POV**

 

I could see the world in Phil’s eyes. They were the perfect shade of blue…

 

I finally caught up with reality, and nearly jumped out of his arms.

“Oh I’m, uh, sorry for that...I’m just a clumsy person and all…” I chuckled nervously and turned around and started walking. It was a terrible way to end that, surely if we stayed like that we would’ve kissed, this was so perfect before I screwed it up and had to separate us.

I mumbled under my breath “Dammit, what a great first impression Dan”

I did that thing where I talk to myself, I don’t have many friends, or any at all, so I normally end up talking to myself, I’m the only person I have right now, my conversation to myself ended when Phil cut it off

“Hey Dan do you even know where the coffee shop is?” I forgot, I’ve never been here before

I laughed trying to make it less weird “I completely forgot, I’ve never been in this part of London, silly me” Silly me? Why did I say that, my awkwardness always takes over at the worst times

He laughed, it was hardy, but his laugh, to hear it in real life, is music to my ears.

“I’ll lead the way”

I followed Phil and we didn’t speak until we reached the coffee shop, all I could think about through the short walk was how amazing his lips would feel on mine.

_Your gay side is getting to you Dan_

_No, no, I’m- I’m just a straight guy in university, right? But I’m not, I like Phil, and it’s not in a friend way if I know what I mean. Of course I know what it means! I’m talking to myself!_

_We’ve had this discussion before brain._

_I shouldn’t worry about that._

And with that I stopped my brain from having an existential crisis and just continued walking along.

 

_**Later that evening...** _

**Phil’s POV**

 

It was a wonderful time with Dan that night, we had great fun! Also we matched in a way! Ah it was perfect…

But… something was wrong when Dan pulled away from that awkward moment, I saw it, his eyes screamed it out. They said:

“I’M LONELY, SAVE ME, I NEED A FRIEND”

“You alright there Dan?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m just...thinking about stuff.”

“Would you like to come to my flat?”

“Yeah, sure, that sounds great.”

We soon arrived at my flat and there was just one thing that kept bugging my mind.

_Should I ask him? Should we film a video, you know what, that’s actually a great idea! Now how should I ask, so I don’t sound like a mum again. You know what, I’ll just say it._

“So, uh, here is my flat!” I chuckled nervously

“Wow it’s much better than my little apartment! Seems a bit spooky though”

“Oh yeah don’t mind that feel, it was a good deal when I rented it out though”

“Yeah mine’s a bit pricey but it’ll do I guess” He let out a little laugh, it was cute

“So uh- Dan what would you like to do? I have Mario, Anime we can watch on Netflix, or movies we can view” I awkwardly brought up

“Well I was wondering...”

“Yeah?”

“Since now we’re both youtubers…and my channel is kinda small, would you like to film a video?”

_Wow this guy has more guts than I do and I’m 4 years older than him!_

“Wow Dan, yeah I would like that!” I brightly said with a cheesy smile

“So, uh, I was thinking of, like, a Q&A video?”

“Oh! uh...sure! I’ll send out a tweet.”

Hey guys! I’m making a video with @danisnotonfire! ask us questions with #AskDanandPhil

“Ok let’s film tomorrow so they can get a chance to ask questions”

This is it Phil, you get to make a video with Dan, now Phil don’t screw this up

“Oh yeah that makes sense”

The questions came in pretty quickly and there were some...very _odd_ questions.

“Oh Dan I have a question”

“Yeah?” he looked as if he hoped for me to say something special, I shrugged that thought off though

“Will you come by tomorrow?”

“Oh yeah sounds fine”

Dan arrived at my flat the next day.

I was a bit tired, I couldn’t sleep that night because I was over excited, Like how hyper a child is when they eat candy, so basically how hyper **I** am when I eat candy.

I was a bit fidgety that day but Dan seemed completely calm

“Alright so, uh, let’s check the comments?” Dan said, I hoped Dan couldn’t tell how nervous I was  

“Yeah” I didn’t say too much because I was way too shaky

“Hey Phil, just go with it, you’ll be ok” He placed a hand on my shoulder

“yeah and- and you’ll be great”

He smiled and took his hand off my shoulder, and I turned on the camera. I did as he said, I just went with it.

\--------------------------------------

I swear that video was the weirdest thing I’ve ever filmed, next to me being that creepy girl. I think people got scared by that video… I don’t know what I was thinking. This video was the most fun I’ve had filming a video though.

“This is the most fun I’ve ever had-”

I got and idea just as Dan said that near the end of the video

I smirked and then turned around to tackle him to the ground

“Whoa! ahaha”

And we ended the video there, well, not before the cheesy ending of course.

 ****  


 


End file.
